Tornado of Terror
Tatsumaki '''is a character from One Punch Man, a webcomic series created by ONE. Her superhero name is '''Tornado of Terror. Background Not much is known about Tatsumaki’s history. She and her younger sister Fubuki were both born with psychic abilities, but Tatsumaki was the stronger of the two. Unknown to Tatsumaki, her young mastery over her psychic abilities cause the neighborhood kids to be terrified of her, which indirectly led to Fubuki being isolated. At the age of 7, however, Tatsumaki was taken away from her adopted family (though her parents were given money for complying) by scientists who wanted to study her psychic powers. Fubuki wasn’t taken since her powers didn’t develop at the time. Tatsumaki was constantly tested on because of her extraordinary abilities, but she was also given toys and candy whenever she cooperated. However, it wasn’t a fun life. Whenever Tatsumaki wasn’t using her powers, she was kept locked up in a cell and was denied permission to go outside by the scientists. 18 years before the start of the series when Tatsumaki was 10, a monster outbreak occurred while she was still locked up in a cell, leaving her alone to fend off the monster. Lucky for her, the hero Blast came to her rescue and defeated the monster. Afterward, Blast told Tatsumaki not to rely on others to rescue her. Inspired by Blast and gaining newfound respect for him, Tatsumaki entered the Hero Association to become a hero just like Blast. Thanks to her powerful psychic abilities, Tatsumaki climbed up the ranks of the Hero Association. She’s currently positioned 2nd rank at the S-class level of heroes. However, Tatsumaki took Blast’s words too far as she distanced herself from the other heroes with the exceptions of Blast and her sister Fubuki, who had also joined the Hero Association. Additionally, her pride, temper, and arrogance often lead her to lash out at and pick fights with others, causing many heroes (including Fubuki) to dislike her despite acknowledging her immense power. Nevertheless, Tatsumaki still aims to continue her duties as a hero and won’t hesitate to show her opponents why she’s nicknamed the “Tornado of Terror”. Powers & Abilities *'Telekinesis: '''Tatsumaki's main superpower is her psychokinetic ability to control objects with her mind. She is considered the most powerful esper in the series, with the strength to lift hundreds of boulders into the air, stop a bombardment from an alien spaceship, and even pull meteors down from space to crush her foes. **'Barrier Creation: 'Tatsumaki can use her telekinesis to create psychic barriers as defense. These barriers are incredibly tough, letting her block attacks from several Dragon-level threats at once. **'Flight: 'By using telekinesis on herself, Tatsumaki can defy gravity and fly at high speeds. **'Chi Manipulation: 'By using telekinesis to control a person's life energy, Tatsumaki can immobilize them or cause them great discomfort. However, this isn't very effective on strong-willed people, or people who have broken their natural limiter. **'Psychic Whirlwind: 'By swirling psychic energy in a circle around her, Tatsumaki can easily reflect telekinetic attacks back at the user. **'Psychic Binding: '''Uses her own psychic powers to suppress the power of another esper. Feats Strength * Casually pinned Genos to a wall. * Pulled a meteor out of the atmosphere to kill the Ancient King * Lifted part of A-City. * Stopped Boros' attack on a city. * Lifted hundreds of boulders into the air. * Opened a big hole in the ground to temporarily stop Saitama * Telekinetically stopped shells from Boros’s ship (Large island level to Country/Large country level) * Telekinetically used shells in order to severely damage a spaceship * Embedded people in concrete * Easily squished the giant Octopus * Created a giant whirlwind of rocks using telekinesis * Dragged the Monsters Association headquarters at least 1500 meters up * Easily lifted an entire school as a kid * Easily killed a kaiju-sized monster by flying through it * Split a building apart by ramming Saitama through it * Scales above Fubuki, who caused a 6+ earthquake on the shino scale with her psychic powers * Caused a magnitude 9 earthquake. Speed * Reacted to the Dark Matters Thieves' bullet. * Repelled Speed of Sound Sonic's shurikens. * Reacted to and telekinetically moved water jet * She should scale to Flashy Flash (also known as “Lightspeed Flash”) due to being superior to Speed-O-Sound Sonic. Sonic fought on par with Flashy Flash, who can attack multiple times within a fraction of a second. (Mach 155390.91) * Flew past Mach 35 speeds. * Flew between multiple cities on the OPM map during her fight with Saitama. * Reacted to catching Boros’ artillery shells with her telekinesis * Pulled a meteor out of orbit. Durability * Survived a beating from the Monster Association. * Shrugged off a Gravity Wave by a monster an intense gravity wave in (the attack caused the gravity around her to increase 300 times its weight) * Got smashed into the ground while off guard by Pykos * Got smashed into a giant rock * Got hit multiple times by Golden Sperm * Tanked a wind-based attack which creates a big hole in the building. * Survived being crushed by her sister Fubuki * Survived getting smashed into the ground while attached to Saitama. * Tanked getting compressed in rock and casually exploded out of it. * Tanked falling skyscrapers with a multi-city block wide psychic barrier. Skill * Became an S-Class Hero; Rank 2 * Killed 10,000 foes simultaneously. * Is the strongest esper on the planet. * Killed a monster by pulling a meteor out of the Earth's orbit. * Easily defeated Black Sperm. * Defeated the Ancient King, Black Sperm, Evil Eye, Gyoro Gyoro, Psykos, and many other monsters throughout her hero career * Superior to Genos, Fubuki, and most of the other heroes in the Hero Association * According to ONE, Tatsumaki would’ve been able to defeat Golden Sperm at full health. Weaknesses * Very arrogant. * Highly distrustful of others. * Every time she attacks, her defense weakens. * A serious head injury can impede her powers. * Strong-willed opponents can resist her life force manipulation. * Her powers do not work on ghosts and she is afraid of them. * Obsessed with candy apples. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:One Punch Man Category:Female Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Web Comic Characters Category:Madhouse Category:Superheroes